Colère
by FayVerte
Summary: Colère n.f. : violent mécontentement accompagné d'agressivité, passion


Titre: Colère

Auteur: FayVerte

Raiting: K+

Genre: Near (la prochaine fois, je retourne sur Mello. Je ne parviens décidément pas à cerner ni Near ni Matt).

Avertissement: Cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Nous parlerons ici de Shonen Ai. Les allusions sont plus perceptibles que dans mon précédent texte. Merci, si vous êtes homophobe, de ne pas juger le machin selon ce seul critère.

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur: Et oui, j'ai ces textes depuis bien longtemps. Depuis la lecture des scans de Death Note en fait. J'en ai donc encore quelques uns à revendre. Merci de laisser votre avis dessus.

**Colère**

Near jouait. Il jouait toujours. Sa vie était basée sur cela, le jeu. Il avait entendu cette phrase une fois, « Life is a game » et depuis s'y appliquait. Il ne désirait que des nouvelles figurines. Il rêvait de puzzles qu'il mettrait du temps à réaliser. Comme s'il pouvait vraiment tromper l'ennui.

Nate avait été l'un des premiers enfants de la Wammy's House et était ouvertement reconnu comme digne de devenir L. Il se sentait très proche de ce dernier. De temps en temps, il recevait des jeux provenant du monde entier sur lesquels il buttait. Une simple carte l'accompagnait où figurait le sigle du grand détective. L nourrissait son cerveau et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Puis un jour, un garçon arriva. Jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait jamais fait attention aux autres. L'orphelinat se remplissait sans que cela ne modifie sa place dans le classement. Il dépassait largement le niveau des autres enfants. Pourquoi alors se comparer à eux ? Mais ce garçon, il n'avait pas pu le rater. Ce n'était pas seulement physique, son propre corps démontrait bien qu'il ne fallait pas juger les individus selon leur seule apparence, mais aussi intellectuel. Mello, le garçon qui le talonnait.

Mello était blond, très blond. Il possédait des yeux noir-marron, un visage enfantin avenant et portait souvent du noir. Il étudiait avec une application pouvant sembler effrayante. Nate l'avait observé plusieurs fois tandis qu'il travaillait à la bibliothèque. Il ne faisait que chercher de nouvelles connaissances, mettant une sorte de rage profonde dans ses recherches, voulant découvrir, Oui, il cherchait des nouveautés. Lui avait choisi le jeu, Mello n'avait pas encore trouvé son palliatif.

Et il était venu le voir. Near jouait toujours. Mello était entré dans sa chambre, s'était assis à côté de lui et lui avait parlé. Maintenant qu'il y repensait c'était très cliché mais il avait eu l'impression d'être face à un ange. Avant de se rappeler ses réflexions sur la vie après la mort, la présence d'une essence divine, la probabilité qu'un être vivant puisse chuter d'un nuage et effectuer un rétablissement à l'aide d'appendices duveteuses et autres pensées logiques.

« Mello, ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

« Hm. Near. »

« Tu devrais être heureux que je me sois abaissé à te parler. Enfin, passons. Je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais pas trop mauvais et j'aime parler avec des personnes pas trop stupide. Je te propose donc une sorte d'alliance, ou un pacte si tu préfères. Partage d'informations. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à t'aider pour les cours mais je te propose de réfléchir ensemble, parfois, quand on s'ennuie. »

C'était tout Mello ça: « pas trop mauvais » et « Quand on s'ennuie ». Il possédait une conception particulière de la vie. Son regard établissait sûrement le profit qu'il pourrait tirer de son entourage. Et avec Near, il gagnerait sûrement quelque chose.

« Je pose une condition. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Enfin, tu peux toujours parler. Je m'ennuie tellement que j'écouterai un rat mort respirer. Je verrai si ta « condition » est recevable. »

« Je ne compte pas être sociable. Roger pense que je dois l'être, comme tous les petits garçons de mon âge et courir dans la boue en courant après un ballon pour lui taper dedans et recommencer indéfiniment. Tu resteras avec moi. »

Et il l'avait fait. A partir de ce moment, Near et Mello étaient constamment ensemble. L'un semblait figé dans ses jeux, le second tournant autour, bondissant, vivant. Mello avait de la vie pour deux, ce qui leur convenait. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Les résultats de Near surpassaient parfois ceux de Mello, l'inverse se produisait parfois. Oh, bien sur, ils étaient toujours au bord de la rupture. L n'était qu'une seule personne et eux étaient deux. Mais l'alliance tenait.

Parfois, lorsqu'il était énervé, Mello l'appelait le leucistique. Near se mettait à parler de lui au féminin. Et ils en auraient presque ris après cela. Presque. L était toujours entre eux.

Ils ne partageaient pas. Near ne proposait jamais de jouer avec Mello et lui ne lui passait jamais de nourriture. Car Mello mangeait. Il goûtait à peu près à tout et semblait insatiable. Ils se disputèrent à ce sujet une fois, à cause de leur manque de partage. Mais, ils avaient besoin de l'intelligence de l'autre. Et si Mello était trop envahissant, et si Near était trop effacé, ils tentaient de l'oublier. Alors il le provoquait, profitant du fait qu'il s'énerve facilement. Il le liait à lui d'une autre façon, par les mots. Il cultivait cette relation, sa première relation. Et bien qu'il sentait que Mello l'utilisait plus qu'il ne le considérait, ce n'était pas grave. Au moins, il restait à ses côtés. Et la réciproque était vraie.

Jusqu'à Matt.

Ce garçon ne lui avait jamais plu. Depuis l'arrivée de Mello, il faisait attention aux nouveaux et il sentait que lui était faux. Très faux. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Son désintérêt pour l'objectif poursuivit par les enfants de l'orphelinat était évident, tout comme son intelligence latente. Enfin, il fallait l'avouer, Near n'avait pris conscience de cette dernière qu'en trouvant dans la poubelle de la bibliothèque une feuille d'un devoir que Matt n'avait pas rendu. Et c'était bon, très bon.

Instinct ou autre, il n'aimait pas du tout Matt, l'enfant démon comme il l'appelait. Oui, s'était très bas de le résumer ainsi à son aspect. Cependant, avec Mello, ils fonctionnaient souvent ainsi. Pour cela que lui était le leucistique, l'autre la fillette et Matt l'enfant démon. Bien d'autres avaient obtenus des petits noms, à l'exemple de Roger qui était Gandalf. Mais il éprouvait pour Matt une aversion particulière. Alors qu'il ressentait une certaine indifférence pour le monde en général, indifférence relative puisqu'il y vivait et en faisait malgré tout parti, il haïssait le petit rouquin. Le goût du jeu que ce dernier semblait posséder, loin de les rapprocher les mis en concurrence. Alors quand il apprit sa fuite et que Mello aborda son désir d'aller le chercher pour montrer quel bon détective il faisait, il le laissa partir.

Avant, Mello passait jouer avec lui. Il courrait à ses côtés, criait, s'agitait, dansait sur une musique qui n'existait que dans son esprit. Il lui donnait des ordres auxquels Near répondait parfois, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tenant à garder la Fillette aux humeurs changeantes à ses côtés. Pendant les cours, il leur arrivait de se fixer, sans rien dire. Ils partageaient alors quelque chose que Near trouvait très fort. Une sorte d'osmose, de compréhension mutuelle.

Aujourd'hui, Mello ne lui parlait plus. Il ne le regardait même plus. Il se contentait de rire et de sourire autour de Matt. Ce dernier le suivait. Il l'accompagnait sa console à la main dans toutes les folies de son ami. Il ne le limitait pas, le laissant dériver vers une douce inconscience, négligeant l'ennui qui rythmait leurs vies.

Near n'aimait pas perdre. Il gagnait toujours ses jeux. Il pouvait y passer du temps, y dépenser de l'énergie, il gagnait toujours contre sa vie. Il se mit à étudier constamment, désirant être le premier. Mello reconnaîtrait son intelligence et s'y soumettrait, pensait-il alors. Cela fonctionna bien moyennement. Il avait négligé l'affectation sentimentale qu'éprouverait Mello en voyant le statut de L s'éloigner. Loin de vouloir se rapprocher de lui à nouveau, il voulu le battre. Après l'avoir rejeté violemment, il semblait accepter un défi que Near n'avait pas ne serait-ce que pensé à jeter, le forçant à réaliser l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien ami, le seul et l'unique à bien y réfléchir.

Nate alla les affronter. Il ne jouait plus. Il avait laissé son monde derrière lui. Il se sentait prêt à entrer dans sa vie, vraiment. Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre où il savait trouver les deux enfants. Silencieusement, conscient de ne pas en avoir la permission, presque révérencieux.

« Je suis le pauvre petit Near et tout le monde est trop bête pour moi et tout le monde est trop bête pour me comprendre. »

« Tu sais Mello, j'aimerai bien être Near. »

« T'es vraiment grave Matt. Ou alors t'es vraiment con. Je ne sais pas ce qui te va le mieux. Franchement, qui voudrait être à la place de Near ? »

Nate se le demandait bien. Qui voudrait être à sa place alors que lui désirait ardemment celle de Matt, pour embrasser les lèvres lui revenant de droit, s'assoir sur le même lit que Mello, le tenir dans ses bras. Matt qui fixait Nate avec violence, lui rejetant tout le dégoût que le petit génie lui envoyait depuis son arrivée à l'orphelinat.

Near quitta la chambre. Silencieusement. Haineux. Pour la première fois, il venait de perdre. Il venait d'essuyer une défaite. Il retourna s'assoir face à ses jeux, plaçant une nouvelle pièce sur le puzzle de sa vie, avec dans le cœur un unique mot.

Colère.

Note de fin: Plus je le reprends et moins il me satisfait. Je sais bien que je suis profondément injuste, irrémédiablement tranchée et désespérément désintéressé à ton encontre mon petit Near mais est-ce une raison pour me plomber cette histoire ? Aussi, Matt signifie la mort (échec et mat). Ca donne une autre dimension à l'histoire lorsqu'on pense que ce qui, pour Near, le sépare de Mello, c'est la mort.

Note sans rapport: Merci aux revieweurs anonymes. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre mais vos messages sont très appréciés. Merci encore.


End file.
